Total Drama World Hero
by DarkHyena
Summary: This is my next shot at super heros and you know bad guys and stuff. Cute your going down an imma be winning this here game of ours
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone Gorenova back and i'm making a new total drama, this one im going to mostly keep up with cause its starting to get cold outside and I hate the cold hate it hate it hate it, its a super hero one again and a going to need some super powered freaks and its not hard to get in im not really picky so yea sign up. . . BLUH XD.**_

Name-

Super name- (if u want one)

Age-

Hair-

Eyes-

Skin-

skinny, mid, or fat-

Height-

Outfit-

Super outfit-

Swimwear in not super outfit-

Power-

Weakness-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Fears-

Stereotype-

Do you want to like someone-

Audition tape- (if u want one I don't really care)

_**Well that is all to get on I need 20 teen I will hand pick the people, but what in the show will be all up to you, I will be pming you things and I want y'all to tell me what you would do and it will happen in the show and voting someone off will also be up to you so no one thinks I cheating you will vote for who you want gone so its like your in the show. And I guess most of you are think this sounds like a good idea but it seems like a lot of work do you think u can pull it off and I say yes I can and also I need a co host so yea sign up for that to plz and thanks. BLUH **_


	2. almost ready

_**Hi everyone im picking the first few people to be in the show so yea here's the people I like. BLUH**_

Elizabeth Warner- little Ms. perfect with a shocking personality

Georgia "Georgie" White- A chick who draws so well its like there alive

Antanasia Lovera- A rebel that will be everywhere at once

Cassandrah "Cass" Rover- the girl who everyone thinks her powers are A$$

Faye Harris- tree hugger

Fawn Addams- part cat part girl all Twilight

Cerise La'Fave- All you get is the lighting eyes and force field

Wrin and Wren- I love party's that never end, dogs that love cats, and twins it cant be helped

Kenzie Preston- I feel a law suit coming

_**Boys turn**_

Darrell Hodder- hes going to get me sued aswell

Mertin Robinskii- whats better then 1 tree hugger 2 of them

Bruce Devuoir- super Alejandro

Mathew Carr- HH goggle it with you don't know what it mean

Nelson Journagin- He made the terms rock hard abs and balls of steel

Duke Pereson- he don't make it rain he becames it

Talon Eccart- Aquaman eat your heart out

Sean Love- oh my god a nice guy -shocked-

Wes Niles- law suit,law suit,law suit,law suit

Roberto "RJ" Jones- the prince is going to kick your ass for stealing his dagger

_**Ok everyone that is all I need... NOT I need two more of each now so y'all need to send more if you wanna be in this, its going to be 12 girls and boys cause I saw so many I liked. And PenguinsRcute**__** im callin you out -glares- you vs me your show vs mine bring it on. And BLUH**_


	3. one more boy is all i need

_**Ok all the ladys are picked but now I need a boy send me a boy or I wont get started or ill make my own.**_

Elizabeth Warner- little Ms. perfect with a shocking personality

Georgia "Georgie" White- A chick who draws so well its like there alive

Antanasia Lovera- A rebel that will be everywhere at once

Cassandrah "Cass" Rover- the girl who everyone thinks her powers are A$$

Faye Harris- tree hugger

Fawn Addams- part cat part girl all Twilight

Cerise La'Fave- All you get is the lighting eyes and force field

Wrin and Wren- I love party's that never end, dogs that love cats, and twins it cant be helped

Kenzie Preston- I feel a law suit coming

Jenny Jacobs- your not getting all your powers

_**Boys turn**_

Darrell Hodder- hes going to get me sued aswell

Mertin Robinskii- whats better then 1 tree hugger 2 of them

Bruce Devuoir- super Alejandro

Mathew Carr- HH goggle it with you don't know what it mean

Nelson Journagin- He made the terms rock hard abs and balls of steel

Duke Pereson- he don't make it rain he becames it

Talon Eccart- Aquaman eat your heart out

Sean Love- oh my god a nice guy -shocked-

Wes Niles- law suit,law suit,law suit,law suit

Roberto "RJ" Jones- the prince is going to kick your ass for stealing his dagger

_**PenguinsRcute and myself are going to Total Drama War and you all are our pawns, to do as we wish and if you was thinking Chris was bad wait in till you see what we do mhahahahahahaha oh yea and BLEH. **_


	4. is time to get started

_**Sorry I have not updated in a bit but iv been sick i'm still sick and I have no one to take care of me besides myself but i'm back to where I don't need to lay down all day so im getting back to work, also I have all the suck.. I mean supers down so now we can get start Hi five... fine be that way.**_

Elizabeth Warner- little Ms. perfect with a shocking personality

Georgia "Georgie" White- A chick who draws so well its like there alive

Antanasia Lovera- A rebel that will be everywhere at once

Cassandrah "Cass" Rover- the girl who everyone thinks her powers are A$$

Faye Harris- tree hugger

Fawn Addams- part cat part girl all Twilight

Cerise La'Fave- All you get is the lighting eyes and force field

Wrin and Wren- I love party's that never end, dogs that love cats, and twins it cant be helped

Kenzie Preston- I feel a law suit coming

Jenny Jacobs- your not getting all your powers

_**Boys turn**_

Darrell Hodder- hes going to get me sued aswell

Mertin Robinskii- whats better then 1 tree hugger 2 of them

Bruce Devuoir- super Alejandro

Mathew Carr- HH goggle it with you don't know what it mean

Nelson Journagin- He made the terms rock hard abs and balls of steel

Duke Pereson- he don't make it rain he becames it

Talon Eccart- Aquaman eat your heart out

Sean Love- oh my god a nice guy -shocked-

Wes Niles- law suit,law suit,law suit,law suit

Roberto "RJ" Jones- the prince is going to kick your ass for stealing his dagger

Christoph "Fangy" Bennel- Baby and the Beast?

_**That's everyone ill update as soon as I can even maybe as your reading this i'm just that good bleh.**_


	5. fixed list sorry

_**Sorry had to fix the list cause Rcute and I had some of the same people soo sorry**_

Elizabeth Warner- little Ms. perfect with a shocking personality

Kryptonia Wolf-

Antanasia Lovera- A rebel that will be everywhere at once

Cassandrah "Cass" Rover- the girl who everyone thinks her powers are A$$

Faye Harris- tree hugger

Fawn Addams- part cat part girl all Twilight

Cerise La'Fave- All you get is the lighting eyes and force field

Wrin and Wren- I love party's that never end, dogs that love cats, and twins it cant be helped

Kenzie Preston- I feel a law suit coming

Jenny Jacobs- your not getting all your powers

Elangela Garcia- emo animal lover

_**Boys turn**_

Theodore Corruptus Desanel- cant keep a girl I guess

Mertin Robinskii- whats better then 1 tree hugger 2 of them

Bruce Devuoir- super Alejandro

Mathew Carr- HH goggle it with you don't know what it mean

Nelson Journagin- He made the terms rock hard abs and balls of steel

Duke Pereson- he don't make it rain he becames it

Talon Eccart- Aquaman eat your heart out

Wes Niles- law suit,law suit,law suit,law suit

Roberto "RJ" Jones- the prince is going to kick your ass for stealing his dagger

Christoph "Fangy" Bennel- Baby and the Beast?

_**yes I no more girls then boys well u guys should be happy there more girls u little horn dogs XD umm BLEH.**_


End file.
